


All I Want Is To Be Struck By Your Electric Love

by DeadAndAlive



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, And That They're Harry's Brothers, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Mush, For the most part, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, James Sirius and Albus Severus Potter are here, Lily Luna too, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, POV Tom Riddle, Possessive Tom Riddle, Protectiveness, Quidditch Over Water, Sane Tom Riddle, Summer Romance, Teddy Lupin and Harry Potter are Brothers, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort, Tom Riddle is a Sweetheart, We Also Do Not Talk About The Percy Jackson OC Names, but under different names, thought it would be fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadAndAlive/pseuds/DeadAndAlive
Summary: Tom Riddle meets Harry's seemingly large family with 5 parents, 3 younger brothers, and 1 precious sister. Take that and add in the large number of people in the Potter Manner staying during the summer. Tom thinks he should've stayed at Hogwarts but his boyfriends prove him wrong.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Teddy Lupin, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Draco Malfoy/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Marlene McKinnon/Lily Evans Potter, Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott, Regulus Black/Severus Snape, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/James Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	All I Want Is To Be Struck By Your Electric Love

**Author's Note:**

> A little project I'm working on to keep my mind sane :)

**Middle of Scotland, June 30, 1996**

Harry and the others could only watch as the normally stoic Tom Riddle paced around the compartment half an hour after they departed from Hogsmeade Station. He was muttering to himself, rubbing his hands together as though a chill was overcoming him. The others knew the reason for his nervousness, however, after listening to the letter Harry’s fathers sent him.

He wanted to make a good impression.

After watching him for an hour or so, Blaise and Hermione ended up talking to each other about the Iliad, Ron and Pansy passing out on Blaise and Hermione’s shoulders; Theodore walking out in search for the Honeydukes Express lady and Neville. Finally, Harry had enough and grabbed the older Slytherin’s hands, guiding him to sit down between Draco and himself.

“Tom, it’s going to work out okay. Don’t worry. Moony loves you so that earns you points for Dad and Pads, uncle Reg obviously sings praises about you so Pads and Marma hear about you every time he visits, Uncle Sev took you as an apprentice so Mum hears about you.” Harry points out, giving Draco a sharp look from Tom’s still distressed face. “If Moony or Mum gives you a book, hell, _6 books_ from the family library for you, then you’re already in their good books.” Draco didn’t look too amused at Harry’s pun and quickly unwrapped a blood pop from the table, jabbing the sweet into Tom’s mouth, watching as he quickly calmed down and looked at the two younger worried teens on either side of him.

“I…” Tom trailed off, still sucking on the blood pop. “What happened?” He finally asks, surprised at the sudden attack hug from Draco and the clinging from Harry.

“You sort of lost us,” Harry answered, “You kept pacing around the compartment, worrying about meeting my parents.”

At Tom’s crestfallen face, Draco pulled away and kissed his cheek, brightening up at said teen’s face morphing soft distracted smile.

“I see…”

“You blew my parents away during your stay at our manor,” Draco pointed out to Tom, Harry nodding along. “Mother kept telling me to not let you go. Father didn’t complain. that’s practically his way of telling me that he approves of you.”

Somehow, halfway through their consolation with Tom, Ron woke up. “Mate, no matter how much you fuck it up you’d still be in their good graces. One time, the three of us dragged Cedric to the cave at the bottom of the cliff near the beach when we were seven without telling Harry’s parents despite Aunt Lily and Uncle Remus kept telling us to tell them. Uncle Sirius and Uncle James actually kept asking us if we saw something cool when we came back. Uncle Remus just fussed over us and told us to not do it again.”

Tom’s worried face turned into amusement at Ron’s story, but it wasn’t over yet. Tom is still an overthinker.

“I _want_ to give off a good impression.” Tom insisted. “I didn’t fuss over Draco’s because I already had a plan brewing and because Mrs. Malfoy told Draco earlier than a week.” Tom gave Harry a light glare which Harry returned with a sheepish smile.

“Don’t worry, Tom,” Hermione chastised, breaking away from her and Blaise’s discussion. “I’m sure the Potters will love you.”

“Potter-Blacks, and if you’re counting McKinnon, three of the most influential pureblood lines in the past few centuries,” Tom corrected, already grabbing his third share of blood pops. “And the Lords and Lady of the Lines are Harry’s parents. They could well likely kill me if they wanted.”

“Which they won’t, Tom.” Both Harry and Draco persisted.

“Fine, fine.” Tom conceded and the topic isn’t brought up again until Theodore came back into the compartment with Neville a few hours later, his loose brown hair looking as though he’d been shagging and that he most likely did, _with Neville,_ and is void of any sweets.

“So, you finally stopped pacing?” Theo inquired from the floor, leaning back against Neville’s legs, who sat next to Ron. Pansy was surprisingly quiet the whole venture home but it wasn’t unexpected, it was new. The girl in question had a sugar rush earlier that morning and abruptly passed out the moment she drank down a calming draught and a dreamless sleep. She should be up and going by the time they arrive at the station. No quick-brew potion could cause a person into a deep sleep for more than 8 hours.

“How long had I been doing it?”

Theo thought about it for a few moments before pulling an indecisive face. “Around an hour, nonstop. I actually left after that, so I don’t know how long exactly.”

“I see…”

“Honestly, out of the five years I’ve been dorming with you, I’ve never seen you so… out of it. You looked unhinged. In a good way!” Theo quickly added, scared of the confused stares from Draco and Harry, and the and the amused glare he got from Tom.

Tom chuckled and shook his head, not calming Theo in the slightest.

The compartment soon fell into comforting silence. Harry was playing with Tom’s snake, Nagini, which was a considerably blunt name; Tom reading his book as Draco took center stage sleeping with his legs on Harry’s lap and his head on Tom’s. Ron got overtaken by Morpheus, as did Theo and Pansy, with Hermione, Blaise, and Neville talking about Potions.

* * *

**King’s Cross Station, London, June 30, 1996**

The familiar hues of the London sunset greeted the Hogwarts students as they arrived in King’s Cross. The yellow of the setting sun blurring into a red then immediately waving into pinks and purples.  
  
 _It seemed a painter took over the sky today_ , Tom mused as he escorted his two lovers down from the train. But it didn’t help Tom’s nerves. He was meeting Harry’s parents, three of them were powerful purebloods while the other two were scary to the bone.

The others split off, promising to head to the Potter Manor later this week. Pansy woke up after a tickling hex from Blaise and was currently being carted off by Hermione to her muggle parents. On the other hand, Ron was dragging Blaise off to his family before being picked up by his mother at the Burrow. Theo and Neville were walking off to Augusta Longbottom before Theo had to leave to go to Nott Snr.

“Tom, it’ll be fine.” Harry kept assuring him, rubbing his thumb over said Slytherin’s hand. “They’ll love you.”

Tom knew it didn’t help his nerves, but the gesture was still appreciated.

Harry’s grip on Tom’s hand tightened soon as he saw his parents and Tom and Draco were dragged to them. “Dad! Pads! Mum! Marma!” Harry called, noticing a fifth missing.

A carbon-copy of Harry, sans the green emerald eyes, turned around and a smile split his face. Harry finished dragging the other two and ran into his father’s open arms. That was James Potter-Black, Tom recounted, Famous Chaser for Puddlemere United and senior player of Oliver Wood after retiring from Auror in the mid-80s. Lord Potter. Tom immediately noticed the lack of fans swarming him and concluded privacy charms. _A lot of privacy charms_.

A taller black-haired fellow bombarded Tom’s Harry with hugs. He had shoulder-length hair tied in a bun and striking grey eyes, like Draco’s. This was obviously Sirius Potter-Black. _Lord Black_ , Tom’s mind supplied. Former Head Auror but still well respected as ever, even after the Black Scandal from a few decades ago. Brother of History of Magic professor, Regulus Black. He was wearing a black leather jacket and a band shirt underneath, wand in his hair. A peculiar fellow.

The third noticeable figure was Lily Evans-McKinnon. Known Curse Breaker and Head of Magical Artifacts in the Ministry of Magic. The inspiration of one Bill Weasley to join the profession. Muggle-born but _powerful._ The surrogate mother of Harry.

“I told you to call me Aunt Lily, Harry darling.” Lily chastised but Harry shook his head, burrowing his head into her chest more and tightening his hold on her. She sighed and ruffled his hair before passing her to the last noticeable figure that Harry calls his parents aside from Remus Lupin, or more commonly known as Remus Potter-Black, Tom’s, as well as the other students, DADA teacher. Known Werewolf and the reason why the Wizengamot seat holders kept bringing up Magical Creature Rights since they graduated Hogwarts. And due to the respect and connections the Lords and Lady accumulated over the years, they managed to push four laws in favor of the race; quite an impressive feat considering who they were up against.

Marlene McKinnon was a pureblood witch and an excellent Unspeakable. Not that Tom will ever tell that he knew. After all, it wasn’t his secret to tell. He just… connected the dots after a few coincidental parallel happenings between Unspeakable breakthroughs and a few letters to Harry. Though she had scars and faded burns, a callback to the latest breakthrough Tom had the pleasure to read, she didn’t look too obvious and was as spunky and as beautiful as ever.

Harry gave his aunt a big smile and declaring her, ‘the best for last’ before hugging her as well. Tom saw Lords Potter and Black give their son faux glares before continuing their chat about quidditch teams, much to the annoyed amusement of Lily.

After a long _anxious_ moment, Tom himself faced the famed Chaser that is James Potter and his infamous cold calculating stare. After Harry and the other’s stories about James, he was a force to be reckoned with; with Tom being his eldest son’s boyfriend, other than one Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin heir felt like wanting to die at that very moment. Though cool and collected in King Cross station, inside he was screaming. _He’s meeting Harry’s parents with no concrete plan._

“Lord Potter,” Tom quickly greeted, stupidly fretting for his life. Though he knew he could charm them with his intelligence, it couldn’t be helped. “Tom Riddle, sir. It’s nice to finally you. Your inventions were ingenious.” The brunette didn’t need to lie as a soft smile wormed its way to Tom’s face. The Marauders were _practical geniuses_. “And, of course, the father of my love.”

The Former Auror stared at the Slytherin for a fraction of a moment before grinning and shaking his hand. “I didn’t know you were a fan of pranks.”

The worm of a smile let’s go and Tom’s face morphs into a pleasant one. “At times, I do not. But in some cases, they are quite amusing and I appreciate a practical joke or two.” James nods slightly and Tom returns it before turning to Sirius Black.

“Lord Black, Harry, and the others speak highly of you.” Tom also quickly greeted. The man in question raises an amused brow and pulls him into a hug, ignoring Draco and Tom’s silent sputters and Harry’s snort in favor of welcoming Tom. A peculiar fellow indeed.

After letting the poor Slytherin go, Sirius wolfishly grinned before actually greeting Tom. “If Reggie speaks high and mighty things about you, then you’re good with me. Heard you were also Sev’s apprentice,” Lord Black recalled and Tom hummed in confirmation.

“Good to know Sev still got empathy for students in his _heartless_ soul, that vampire.” The others had snorted at that, But Lily glared at the dog animagus in favor of protecting her best friend.

“Sirius,” She chided but the Black Lord only sheepishly smiled. She shook her head before grabbing both of Tom’s hand and sincerely thanked him, saying, “Thank you for taking care of Harry and Draco. They’re always up to something.” At Harry’s protest, she shushed the boy and turned to Tom again. “Be it pranks or not. If you didn’t keep the boys in line-” She smiled at the blond joining Harry in their protest “-I think I might have gone bonkers.”

Tom only smiled and thanked her for the hospitality. If only she knew. If only she knew that Tom was the one behind some of the twin’s pranks and upping both their games. If only she knew that _goody two shoes_ Tom was the one feeding Neville and Draco ideas for pranks. But Tom wasn’t one to tell on himself. That was just self-betrayal.

“But Mum,” Harry’s protested, “He’s the one who gave the twins the idea to bewitch the books last summer!”

At Tom’s slightly gaping and faux hurt expression towards him, he faltered for a second before upping his protests even further. At that moment, Marlene McKinnon decided to grace Tom with her presence, much to Tom’s boyfriends’ dismay but it was quickly lifted.

“Did you,” The Unspeakable questioned, “or did you not give the Twins the idea to bewitch the books?” At her stare and firm voice, Tom almost considered telling them but it was quickly dismissed.

“I may or may not have,” Tom answered and the animagi wizards snorted.

“Such a Slytherin answer.” Sirius pointed out and James nodded with him, proud grins etched in their faces. Marlene, on the other hand, looked conflicted. She loved the Marauder’s pranks; she even helped mastermind some of them. But, alas, she didn’t like vague answers.

The Unspeakable shook her head. “And a Slytherin he is.” She pointed out and Tom gave her a small grin, looking touched. Yes, a Slytherin he indeed is.

After that whole scene, Draco greeted the adults and he got impressed compliments from the ex-Marauders about his, Neville, and the twins’ latest prank at the end of the school year. Fireworks as Slytherin was, not surprisingly, declared House Champion. After heavily warding it against damage, the Herbology prodigy that is Neville and Potions Prodigy Draco managed to sneak in plants under the table under strong disillusionment charms and the twins worked implementing non-heat fireworks they made. It was pure ingenious. After all, the two managed to sneak everything in under two hours without anyone noticing. Not even that old coot of a headmaster.

After a few minutes, Harry’s three younger brothers arrive. One of which is Charles Orion “Teddy” Potter-Black. A Hufflepuff fourth year Metamorphagus and boyfriend of one famous Hufflepuff Seeker that is Cedric Diggory. Tom waves at the other fifth year. He casually waves back before greeting the Curse Breaker in front of him. The origin of the nickname was because Teddy never let go of a very specific stuffed bear when he was little, hence the nickname Teddy. The Metamorphagus trait, on the other hand, was from Sirius’s side of the family. With that power, Teddy’s hair was either pitch black or a bright blue. He was also under Nymphadora Tonk’s wing for also being a Metamorphagus.

The second to arrive was Alphard Fleamont Potter-Black. Al for short. He was the youngest brother and a proud Slytherin third year under Draco’s wing. He had quite wavy hair like Lord Black but cut short at the sides but a long fringe constantly having to be cut for the poor child to see. He was dragging him was Scorpius Lefèvre, heir to the famous pureblood inventors of France. To some, his blond hair and blue eyes made them think he and Draco were cousins or brothers. That fact always made both blonds shudder.

The third one was a lovely girl named Dorea Athena Potter-Black. She was a precious angel on the outside but cunning and brave when she wants to. A proud Gryffindor Second Year and best friends with a truly precious girl named Hazel di Angelo, an Italian muggle-born and adopted by a half-blood family as a baby.

The last one was William Alexander Evans-McKinnon. The heartthrob of the school after Tom Riddle. The Ravenclaw Fourth Year was single by choice and a damn amusing one. Though flirting with seemingly anyone, that was for fun. His heart always went to books and knowledge. To outsiders, he was a dramatic and show-stopping teen, acting out scenes from old literature; But to his family, he was a smartass but arrogance was a no for him. His nickname was nowhere like his first name, like Teddy. He was nicknamed being called James and on occasion, both older and younger would answer.

Though not related by blood, it was clear enough that he saw Harry’s parents as his also, Harry having no qualms about it. He was sure James Potter, the older, was a massive theater jock and saw William as his son. So did Sirius and Remus.

He was talking to one Perseus Chase, a Hufflepuff Half-blood who had an affinity for magical creatures and was somehow distant relatives with the Scamander Family. It was clear that the heartthrob was having second thoughts about his proclamation of being “pure.”

As soon William and Perseus entered their vicinity and noticing the rumbling of their stomachs, James ushered Lily to get the portkey out. After rolling her eyes at James’s motherly demeanor, the Curse Breaker fished it out of her bag. It was a belt. A quite ordinary one.

Sirius found it amusing though. “Kinky,” The Auror commented before getting hit in the back of the head by the Curse Breaker and the Unspeakable snorting.

The group quickly gripped a part of the belt and the pulling tug at his navel greeted Tom before getting sucked in. Oh, how he hated portkeys.


End file.
